Tainted
by RikusPancakes
Summary: An average fifteen year old adolesence is suddenly wisked away to an untold world not known to Earth,and discovers the secrets behind alchemy and the average lives of her favorite manga stars! X3 First Fanfiction,care to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright ladies,gentlemen,,and other life forms,it's time for a story!**

***cough cough*Well first things first. 1: I was convinced to do this by my opposite riceball793(If you have a problem with that, I'll tell Edward you called him short) 2:I'm more of an artist than a writer,so I won't guarantee that this will be an amazing story. 3:I only own Ari/Gale and all other characters are from _Full Metal Alchemist_ which is what this story is wrapped around.*cough cough* 4:This is practically the first time I've done an actual story, so 'bear' with me. This is going to be a relatively short chapter due to the suspense I want to kinda incorporate. Introductions aside,enjoy this FMA fanfic. :)**

**June 17****th****,1:54 am,Home**

"Noooooooo! They can't possibly end it there!No no no!"I fussed in a random outburst.

_Thanks for leaving me in eternal suspense yet again, Full Metal Alchemist._

I frowned in rage and despair,for my all time favorite anime **Full Metal Alchemist** ended with one final episode yet to be subtitled in English. I slowly closed my laptop,and turned to my right to see several attempted sketches of Edward Elric on my sheets. I'd say they didn't look half bad,going in all the way to take my time with shading and details. I sighed in admiration and drew transmutation circles all over my binder,yet realizing reality,I pouted how this world wasn't capable of alchemic secrets.

_Isn't there some way to do this?Somehow to preform alchemy?Any way to force alchemic science into this planet? Guess not...even if I were to try something as human transmutation,my efforts would be futile...or would they...?_

Staring hard at my drawing of a human transmutation circle, I pondered at the thought of going through what the Elric brothers had been through. That very thought sent chills down my spine...don't think that would be exactly fun. Losing my vision or my legs would ultimately destroy my life,as active as I am.

_Pssssh yeah right,sleeping all day is very active._

Forcing myself up,I proceeded to sneak downstairs for my midnight dose of jellybeans,my favorite snacking food. Surprisingly,I don't gain any weight by eating half a ton of the sugary sweets,and believe me,I eat eat like it's the last meal of my life. Snatching a handfull of the fattening beans,I crept upstairs unnoticed,and delightfully savored each miniature package of pure sugar. I couldn't help but smile as the flavors danced around my tastebuds in a rather explosive manner. Sheer happiness filled me at that moment,nothing could ruin this perfect,2 am treat that I so loved. Snuggling up into bed shortly after eating,my mind kept going on and on about alchemy.

_Equivalent Exchange:The basis of all alchemy. In order to gain something,something of equal _ _value must be sacrificed. Was this honestly true?Equivalent Exchange?It seems like it's true...in Amertis anyway._

I flicked away my earthy colored hair and my head nestled into my fluffy pillow.

_Sleep...ahh the wonders of my imagination will expose themselves yet again!_

The last thought conjured before my grey eyes gave in to the night. Except this time...it didn't feel like a dream...it felt as if my soul wandered off to some strange place...with no return.

**June 17th,?,Unknown**

I slowly came to,awaking to a weird white room,with two gates on both sides...

I sat up puzzled,flicking my...tail!I paused and took deep breaths...and looked at my hands,only to be stunned at my new nails...sharpened enough to pierce anything...my ears...were on top of my head and I can't see my left view at all! Worst of all...I...was...NAKED.

_Impossible!I know I was wearing my Ed pajamas!Whaaaaaa!_

I shrieked like a little girl saw a serial killer and instantly took advantage of my tail. I coiled it around my hip and covered myself,even though no one was present to see me exposed like this. I calmed down and looked around frantically for some kind of covering...with a dead expression I realized this was a mere white void with nothing but two giant gates. Wait...gates...? This all sounded too familiar...

_The gate of truth!This is the gate of truth!_

_How did I ever wind up here?Forget it!Just get to the back gate! Now!_

I Hustled over to the rather intimidating doorway,a lot faster than my normal pace,and just when I thought things couldn't get worse,I tripped. Face first. With no rocks ANYWHERE in sight. I groaned and took a look at the ground...which now had a puddle of crimson red blood. Terrific. I'm bleeding,nude,and I have no clue what the hell to do about it. Wish I had some jellybeans.

_What are you doing...? Leave...me...alone..._

_Where...are...you taking me...? Unhhhhhh..._

Black hands carried me over to the back gate...ever so gently...but for what reason?

_Why was I now a fox chimera?Why am I here?What did I do? _

_Can't...hold...on...too much...blood..._

**That's it. My very first fic! Don't worry guys,everyone else will show up real soon,I promise!**

**For now,if you like the story you can give a review of this and make sure to note anything...some improvements I need,or to lay off on the sweets for a while...you know...**

**Depending entirely on how you guys like this story or not will determine if I go any further on this story. I know this is rather a measly tidbit of text, but give me your honest opinions~**

**Riku-San~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the latest update for Tainted, fresh outta the oven. Thank you wonderful reviewers, you make me fill with glee every time I read them. Don't worry, I made sure to make my editing as sharp as possible. Now then...**

* * *

**June 21th, 12:54pm, Resembool**

_For some reason, I'm not dead yet. Amazing._

_I've been walking around these rather refreshing fields and country side roads every since I poofed out of nowhere, but I do believe this is Resembool. If I'm right, Winry...or Pinako should live around here somewhere...but it's so full of nature that it's practically sending me in circles at this rate._

I released a heavy sigh and pressed on the same dirt road I've been trekking since dawn,and my paw pads were starting to become sore. The only thing on my mind was to find the Rockbell home as fast as possible, or I might end up fainting right here. Exasperated and ready to fall, my tail dragged across the earth, and I was starting to hallucinate.

_How much longer must I go? Is this how my life will end? As a lost chimera in a legendary world that revolves around..._

**Alchemy. **If anything I learned from Edward was useful at this point, it would be alchemy, but I had no idea how to use it, and I don't think I remember the transmutation circles quite right. However, I was desperate enough to at least try.

I took my index talon, stuck it into the earth, and began carving out a basic transmutation circle, praying that my efforts weren't futile. Once I felt assurance that my circle might actually work, I sauntered over to a close patch of grass, and tossed it gently into the center. With my last bit of strength, I clapped my hands together, and slammed them down with force.

A luminous glare emitted from the ground, and after a second or two, the grass was no longer there, but had been replaced by bread. A pitiful bark of enlightenment escaped from my lips.

_Incredible! I actually did alchemy! _I thought with pride.

I slowly outstretched my arm to eat the loaf, when my ears started picking up a faint sound of footsteps.

I looked up in hopes of seeing a familiar face, and to my luck, a medium sized blond headed, blue eyed teen came up to me with a horrified expression. I gave her a tearful face, and whimpered like a lost puppy.

"Help...please help me...Winry...," I uttered in despair, and extended my hand to her in desperation.

Her eyed widened in shock, but she grabbed my scratched up hand and escorted me to the Rockbell residence. I was going to live after all.

**Sorry this was so short,but I was rather lazy today and decided to keep it short and sweet. I triple checked every little nook and cranny for this chapter, and made sure it was perfect.**

**Please review...because it's helpful and...well...makes me notice obvious errors. ;)**


End file.
